


together-together

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, sex favourable asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm <i>not</i> boring," Junmyeon protests. Jongdae tells him his sweater vest says otherwise, and through giggles Zitao obligingly sets about removing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together-together

**Author's Note:**

> ?? I've owed myself this ot3 since last year, this is very choppy and very very self indulgent and I'm not sure anything actually happens ;; ty cat my peach my plum for procrastinating on school work to read this through :*  
>  on [tumbl](taonsil.tumblr.com) or the [tweeter](https://twitter.com/taonsil) if you want to drop by! ヾ(･ェ･｡)
> 
> (☆*:.｡. ace tao, aro jd .｡.:*☆ (in this verse they're not actively identifying as or likely aware of those terms)

Jongdae's first official morning in his new home starts with a lapfull of warm, heavy, disconcertingly wide-awake Zitao.

Jongdae has, of course, spent plenty of nights at Junmyeon and Zitao's place previous to accepting their offer to move in. He's spent quite a few nights here just recently in the process of moving his things. But he's handed over his keys now and has nowhere he needs to go back to, and Zitao is keen to remind him of it.

"If you crush me now this arrangement will be pretty short-lived," Jongdae warns, worming an arm out from under the covers to hook around Zitao's hips. Zitao obligingly eases his weight forwards, away from whatever he may have been squashing until he has to plant his hands down for support, bracketing Jongdae in. This is fun, too. Although Zitao's smile looks a hint predatory. "I want to survive the morning, Tao."

"But it's your first." Zitao pokes his tongue out. "So I was just saying good morning before I go." Zitao's already dressed and ready for class, Jongdae realises. He protests with a nudge of his nose to Jongdae's cheek when a hand threatens to venture into his styled hair, so Jongdae just settles back and lets Zitao kiss him down into the pillows.  
     
Not a bad start to the day, really. It gets even better when a second pair of hands join in — albeit clumsily, Junmyeon drawing himself closer as he wakes.

"Morning," he yawns, pressing his face into Jongdae's shoulder to block out the light. "And Taozi," he adds, and the empty patch of mattress between his and Jongdae's bodies immediately dips with weight.

Jongdae groans as he gets an elbow in the gut, but he still supports Zitao so he can lean over and wish Junmyeon a good morning with his tongue, too.

 

"It won't always be like this," Junmyeon assures Jongdae as Jongdae straightens his collar for him. "Taozi waking you before the birds are even up. He's just excited that everything's come together."

Jongdae waves him off and returns to his coffee. "It was cute of him. Really," he emphasises when he sees how Junmyeon is pouting down at his tie. Maybe Junmyeon is feeling more wary of Jongdae needing space now this is official, because Junmyeon is just like that. Jongdae knows full well what he's signed up for, though, including the further three times he has to leave his drink to make sure Junmyeon doesn’t head out for work with mismatched buttons and without the papers he needs. 

 

˘

It takes Jongdae slightly over a week to get around to a lunch date with his friends. They've all known he's been moving, and it involves Junmyeon, but the conspiracy theories in their Line chat as to the circumstances have seen Jongdae mute the conversation on more than one occasion. (Chanyeol wonders where Jongdae hid Zitao's body; Kyungsoo reminds Jongdae that there are ethics to these things. Yixing makes a lot of offhand comments about how to hide a body efficiently, except Zitao is rather large).

Yixing joins them last, not a moment to soon for drawing attention away from Chanyeol's inquisition but immediately bringing the subject back around. "They finally let you go long enough for us to have a turn," he says a lot more innocently than it comes out, smiling as Jongdae pinches at the bridge of his nose. 

Jongdae's expectations of how long it would take for the subject to turn to sex weren't any higher than necessary. Chanyeol takes the prompt to ask, loudly. Yixing placatingly tugs him back down into his seat. Kyungsoo's known both of his partners longer than either of them and just keeps sucking on the straw in his drink. It's a little unnerving to Jongdae, how steady his eye contact is. 

"Well," he says, watching the flush spread down Chanyeol's neck. Truthfully, Jongdae doesn't know for himself yet. He only moved in last week, and it's just never wound up being a priority on their fully attended date nights. None of them are working the kind of sociable hours that make wild threesomes every night practical, but that feels like a bad excuse. Not that it's even any of their business, really, but Jongdae can't blame them. Three in a bed would make anyone curious, he supposes. "I dunno. We've been kind of busy with me moving in. Tao's classes are wrapping up so he's studying all the time, and.."

"But when you do," Chanyeol demands. It takes a second, then he gawps when it dawns on him. "Wait, you mean you haven't even tried yet? And you already moved in? But—"

Jongdae doesn't ever remembering wanting to know this graphically about anyone his friends have been with. Yixing's supposed to step in and help at times like this, but he's watching on with just as much interest. Great. It's not like Jongdae to be cagey about things, but it's not like he entered this relationship for the reasons they're implying. "If it happens it happens? We're ok with things as they are right now."

Chanyeol flicks the wrapper from his straw at him. "And how is that? Jongdae," he presses, eyes growing wider as Jongdae's narrow. "You can't just tell us you're in a threesome and not give details."

Jongdae shrugs emphatically. The details so far are that he's been sleeping with Junmyeon for years, and that Zitao is very different. That what gets Junmyeon off with Zitao is very different, too, and that Zitao doesn't, often, content more a voyeur than participant. Zitao didn't stay, but he did in passing lean over the back of the couch to kiss Junmyeon soft and sweet the last time Jongdae was between his thighs. Maybe that counts. 

Whether purposely or conveniently, Kyungsoo finishes up his drink with a loud enough slurp that it breaks up the glaring match going on across the table. "That aside," he says, stirring the remaining ice around with the straw. "Have you three got this all worked out? Made terms?"

Yixing nods along with concern. "One would have been a surprise," he adds when Jongdae looks somewhat offended that they're questioning his impeccable decision making. This is the exact kind of joyful response he'd wanted to his good news, being interrogated about the paperwork. "I thought you liked things how they were with Junmyeon."

"Yeah," Chanyeol pipes up again. "After how many crisis talks we've had about you being into him but relationships making you pukey."

"It's cool. We've got it all talked out." Jongdae pushes the paper wrapper back to Chanyeol and only smiles at Kyungsoo. "So do I have your blessings or what?"

There's a unanimous sound —agreement and boredom, and the conversation moves on. 

Jongdae picks at the chipped table edge and doesn't really move on with it. To his friends this has always been solely about Junmyeon, because Junmyeon's the one he sleeps with. And that isn't fair — Zitao has been in both of their lives for the same amount of time. It's just that Junmyeon was the one who reciprocated his romantic urges, and Zitao never asked them to stop sleeping together. Technically this is how it's been from the start. 

 

˘

Junmyeon cooks. Zitao chokes and excuses himself for a glass of water in the most delicate way manageable. Nobody dies, though, and Jongdae does the dishes.  

 

˘

For a long while it was just Junmyeon and Zitao in the apartment, but with Jongdae away for the night it feels a little empty. It does mean that they can be as disgustingly affectionate as they like without attracting any complaints, but Zitao almost misses those too.

 

"When we get married," he says into Junmyeon's shoulder. "What happens to Jongdae?"

Junmyeon yawns. "I imagine you'll have Sehunnie, so I guess he'd be my best man. If the whole thing didn't make him too nauseous and he actually wanted to come."

True, that would be the first thing to find out. Shifting a little, Zitao better makes a pillow of Junmyeon's chest before glancing up at him. "You'd be happy if it was all of us, right? I mean like, does he get a ring too? Jun," Zitao finds Junmyeon's hand by means of just groping around at his side until fingers entwine with his own. "Junmahao. Do you think he'd like one?"

Junmyeon's parents always wanted him to marry. At this rate he's going to be an overachiever, as usual. But this is Jongdae they're talking about, so he answers honestly: "I'm not sure he would."

Zitao yawns, too. They're not even engaged yet. "I hope he's having a nice time. Do you think he's told his mom about us yet?" 

 

˘

There's no reply when Jongdae calls out that he's home. He'd expect Junmyeon to be at work still, but as he toes off his shoes the faint sound of music coming tinny from behind a closed door reaches him. Zitao studies in the unused guest room — that was the only place convenient for a desk, and the only room not in constant use. It's a narrow fit alongside the single bed and boxes of junk that Zitao and then Jongdae brought along, but Zitao's rather fond of its coziness. 

Jongdae can only assume with that kind of music on he's not doing much studying, though.

Zitao at least has the materials out on the desk when Jongdae walks in, but he's busier using a pen to drum on a stack of books than much else. It startles him when he catches Jongdae out of the corner of his eye before he hears him speak. 

"You're home!" Zitao rocks forward in his seat to shut off the music and give Jongdae a big smile. The paper he'd been working on creases under his elbow.

Telling Chanyeol that Zitao is studying was something of an untruth. He already decided to flunk the course — see it through to the end, but what his results will be is anyone's guess. His parents let him stay over here on the condition that he was in education, but they never specified much else.

"I am. Any further career thoughts than having a sugar daddy yet?" Jongdae taps a finger on the single line Zitao's managed of his paper. 

Zitao flashes a grin as he shoos Jongdae away and starts to press the crease out with a thumb. "Nope."

Away from studies Zitao is a hard worker. Jongdae's seen how many applications he's been working on instead of his essays. Most of his luxuries come from the endless part-time jobs he flits between to ward off boredom rather than Junmyeon, but it always makes him squirm happily, pretending he's owned. Well, financially. He pretty much is, in other senses.

Jongdae snorts. "Keep at your shifts for now though, yeah? Junmyeon would need a few promotions before he could afford you full time." Jongdae lifts a pile of what looks suspiciously like the laundry Junmyeon was supposed to have done to make enough space to sit on the bed. "Do you never think about getting work back home? It'd be easier for you to specialise in something there, right?"

Zitao shrugs. "I have more reasons to stay here."

"Junmyeon is only one reason." Jongdae narrows his eyes playfully. "In the long-term, don't think I get choosing one emotional reason over plenty of practical ones." Priorities, maybe. If you really feel so much for someone, Jongdae doesn't see why that should change just because of some distance. 

"Because I love him," Zitao says easily. Just saying it makes him smile. It always gives him a sort of glow, lighting up his eyes, when he talks about Junmyeon. "Sorry. That's no help."

"It's not," Jongdae amiably agrees, still puzzled and now vaguely nauseous too. "No offense, but feeling that way still sounds kinda horrendous to me."

"No taken." Zitao smiles. Jongdae doesn't correct him. "But you don't have to love us," Zitao continues as he elects to fully give up on his efforts on the paper, slinking out of his chair and the one step across into the small available space beside Jongdae. Jongdae lifts his arm, welcoming Zitao to curl against his side, and Zitao eagerly cuddles up close. "We're not asking you to be in love with us," he mumbles against Jongdae's shoulder. "We like you liking us how you do."

Nice to be reminded, but Jongdae shrugs. "I do love you both," he tells Zitao with an absent little scritch at the soft, short stubble behind his ear. "Just differently. You're both special to me. Important." It's true anyway, but Jongdae mostly elaborated just to watch Zitao's smile curl. 

Zitao hums contently. Then he blinks up at Jongdae. "Do you mind if I love you more? Will it gross you out?"

Jongdae pretends to think hard on that, making a face. "Well.. You can't stop it if it happens, right?" It's teasing, but Zitao's not the best at picking up tone. He frowns, so Jongdae shakes his head. "Knock yourself out."

Zitao squirms happily against Jongdae's side. "I dunno what I'd have done if you'd said no, 'cause I kind of do. And will, more, probably. But I wouldn't have liked if it bothered you." That seems pretty counterproductive, upsetting the person you like by liking them. 

Jongdae shakes his head again. Zitao is sweet in an entirely different way to Junmyeon, and not one Jongdae would have guessed he was attracted to until Zitao easily wormed his way into his life. "It's not contagious, Tao." And he proves the point by leaning in, gently bumping their noses.

Kissing Zitao is always much how Jongdae imagines kissing him as a teenager must have been —something Junmyeon could confirm and Jongdae doesn't particularly wonder about. It's always so funny to him, sweet and sloppy like the novelty of someone else's mouth hasn't ever worn off.

Jongdae should maybe be stopping the eager wandering of Zitao's hands — he's supposed to be studying, and Jongdae should unpack. And there's plenty nicer places in the apartment for this than the musty spare room, at least, if Jongdae's only going to be a responsible adult about one thing here. 

He and Zitao have been trying this out for a good few months now, and Jongdae still feels a little wary of not understanding how it works. Following Zitao's lead is what works. It feels sort of intimidating when Jongdae is used to learning how to make people see stars without needing guidance, though, when now he's having to learn to entirely rely on it. A partner whose interest can wane at any given moment is definitely a first for him. And that's fine, but the thought of missing something important and fucking up doesn’t ever entirely take a backseat. Junmyeon seems to have some intuitive way with the inconsistent patterns in just how involved Zitao wants to be that Jongdae still feels pretty far from learning. But right now with Zitao urging Jongdae to follow him down, he's got that part ok.

It takes some fumbling to work around the mounds of junk, but they find a steady angle for friction eventually. Zitao's right leg dangles off the side of the bed, thighs fallen apart and hands dropped above his head in playful vulnerability. Jongdae's already popped his jeans and tugged himself out when he looks back up to Zitao, comfortably settled in, eyes curious and keen. This is going to be a spectator sport, Jongdae realises, and that's cool with him. 

There's a lot more of Zitao to hold for leverage than with Junmyeon, but Jongdae thinks it's more something to do with nearing 30 than height that makes this the first time in recent memory he's gotten off just from some clumsy grinding. It's pretty fun, though, if he doesn't focus on what the hell they must be lying on. Zitao's clothes all stay on, and his hands stay above his head. All Zitao seems to be interested in in return is that Jongdae pins his wrists and watches him watching. That's easy enough for Jongdae.

And surprisingly effective — it's not long before Jongdae's gritting out a warning, hold on Zitao tightening, pace erratic. He realises no more than a second later that he'd been expecting a response unlike one Zitao would give. It's been a long while since he's been with anyone other than these two, but not long enough that he's still pretty sure most people wouldn't just giggle out, "Oh, ok."

It's been a little bewildering at times that sex isn't to Zitao what it is to Jongdae, but they're getting there. Zitao looks delighted with himself for having the sudden idea to hike up his shirt, offering his belly. "Hyung," he whines encouragingly, making a show of arching under the hold on his one pinned wrist. 

Jongdae can't help huffing out a laugh as he draws back to finish off with his hand, kneeling up between Zitao's thighs to get himself where Zitao wants him. He may not know much, but he does know when Zitao is playing with him. That it's a lot more to do with attention and heat and praise and Zitao blithely, happily copying what he's seen on Jongdae's phone. He doesn't really care if Zitao is playing, though, when it's fun for them both. 

 

"That— was really gross." Jongdae breathes heavily against Zitao's shoulder. Looking down in the space between them he can see the streaks over Zitao's stomach, catching the light as his breathing evens back out. It's kind of hot, and Jongdae's taken for a moment with the view beyond it — thin, worn fabric doesn't leave all that much to the imagination — but the damp in this room is really, distractingly unpleasant. "We're gross."

"Mostly me," Zitao replies proudly, grinning like the stained thigh of his dark sweatpants is the funniest thing he's seen all week. 

"Pretty much all you," Jongdae agrees. He's grinning now, too. He comes up with a shirt he doesn't remember ever seeing before after a blind grab into the pile they've been using as a pillow. Probably won't be missed, he figures, and Zitao good as purrs as Jongdae starts to wipe him clean. 

Strong hands are something Zitao appreciates a lot, and he looks so blissed out by the attention it surprises Jongdae when he talks again. "I don't know though," Zitao starts as though their conversation hadn't paused. "I love you, and I love Huna, and it feels the same. But I wouldn't want to be as close to him. I mean. I would? Like," Zitao covers his chest with both hands. "Close. But not _close_."

Jongdae shrugs. He wouldn't want to see Sehun naked either, to be fair. "And Myeonie?"

" _More_." Zitao's pitch wavers, offended that Jongdae even has to ask. "I love him like— more? Kind of like my mama. That much. That kind of.. I think."

Hmm. "Troubling," Jongdae says, considering the things he's heard through these walls. "Not sure I get that analogy, but ok."

Zitao doesn't know what analogy means, but he shakes his head and offers a more extensive answer anyway. "I mean, I think he loves me like.. married and living together kind of love. And that's really nice, but I.. but who else would you love forever and ever? That much? I wouldn't ever ever ever hurt my mama or leave her, and I'd always do what's best for her, and.."

Jongdae swats Zitao lightly with the shirt in his hand, then balls it up and loses it over the side of the bed to deal with later. "So you would hurt me?" He gives Zitao a drastic pout. "And leave me?"

" _Hyung_." Zitao wiggles in protest as Jongdae tugs his shirt back down. Jongdae gives his stomach a little pat through the fabric before turning his attention to hiking his jeans back up. Cuddle time is evidently over. Zitao scowls and chins at him. "You're not understanding on purpose."

 

˘

Junmyeon functions better under stress, and that's somewhat stands even at home. He likes having problems to solve, things to occupy himself with. Life with three of them in one small apartment is perfect, as far as there always being something broken or lost or in need of organising. It's hectic, but somehow that's a reassurance of it all working. 

Jongdae's a little less keen on drama, but fully content with the thought of being with them for a long time. He wants to live with them and wake up between them, and if his dick gets touched in the process that's pretty nice too. It's not like how Zitao wants them to be together, and it's not at all how Jongdae's poor mother wants him to be in love. Zitao's excited that Jongdae told her, but he might be the only one. 

"It's almost like I can feel it's not there. Rather than knowing what should be. Y'know?"

Zitao considers that for a moment, then nods. "Kind of." Junmyeon has been curled small and sleepy in his arms for the past twenty minutes, and Zitao can't at all imagine how it would feel not to love him the way he does. But then Jongdae doesn't really get how Zitao can emote about their smiles and hearts and souls without the slightest flicker of recognition for the kind of attraction and urges he describes. They at least share a mutual understanding that they differ from most people they know, if not much an understanding of each other. 

Trying to explain that is a lot of words Zitao is too sleepy to be sure of. He only actually notices his slip into Mandarin when Jongdae responds in kind, the sounds warmer and easier. They have a few things in common, he and Jongdae. "Sleepy," Zitao grumbles as he buries into Junmyeon's shoulder, but after a moment raises his head to continue the conversation. 

Junmyeon doesn't catch more than the odd few words when they switch to Mandarin, but he's content just listening. Zitao in Korean is methodic and muddled, a little fast or a little slow. His mother tongue relaxes him, allowing his voice to drop to a deep, soft vibration. Very little Zitao has to say in Mandarin gets him pitchy like Korean does, and it's still kind of funny to Junmyeon, how differently he expresses himself dependent on to who and in which language. 

It's attractive, too, but Junmyeon doesn't think he'll ever understand with any fluency. He envies Jongdae in a sense, for knowing a part of Zitao he can't, but maybe it's good for him at times just getting to curl between them and not be required.

 

˘

Junmyeon wasn't expecting a private candlelit table or anything for a quick lunch date with Kyungsoo, but he had kind of expected to not walk in and find his seat already taken. When Kyungsoo notices him he shoos Chanyeol away, although he only moves as far as sidling along to the next table. 

Junmyeon doesn't really like how warm the seat is when he takes it, but the expression he's making could just as easily be because Chanyeol's scooting his newly acquired chair back up to their table. 

"Sorry." Kyungsoo shrugs somewhat helplessly. "We were already out together when I got your text. He was hungry." He shrugs again, this time in a gesture to Chanyeol. Chanyeol's smile is every bit as large as Junmyeon remembers. 

"I'm not intruding," Chanyeol tells him as he reaches to the centre of the table for the laminated menu. "You guys talk about whatever, I won't listen. I'm just here for food."

"It was just to catch up. We've both been so busy the last month." Feeling obliged to explain is irritating Junmyeon even as he says it. He stares down at Kyungsoo's little hands neatly folded at the table edge and tries to think of a single subject he'd be happy to talk about with company. "You're in for a boring half hour." 

He doesn't know Chanyeol all that well, despite how frequently he just happens to be wherever Kyungsoo is. There's something about how eager he always is to be involved, or let it be known he doesn't want to be involved. Junmyeon doesn't dislike him based on the little knowledge he has, but he's never really wanted to try and get to know him either. 

Chanyeol's big smile is pursed back and crooked the next time Junmyeon looks. Chanyeol was already staring; being noticed prompts him to talk. "Ah, well. Thought I'd come along too, y'know, in case you were looking to recruit anyone else."

Junmyeon isn't sure why he laughs, but it's definitely not because he found that amusing. Probably because Kyungsoo looks tired and like he would benefit from them not starting a fight over the table before they've even ordered. 

"No, ah, it doesn't really work like that," Junmyeon says through his teeth, gritted into a smile. 

"Yeah." Chanyeol shrugs. "I know, I know. Joke. Dae's made it sound way more boring than we thought it'd be anyway."

Kyungsoo raises a brow. Junmyeon knows not to take 'we' literally. 

 

Jongdae doesn't really listen when Junmyeon sighs that whether he'd fuck Chanyeol or not isn't the issue with the conversation. The more Jongdae presses that it totally is the issue, what does Chanyeol think he can offer that'd have them all interested, the further from the point it takes the discussion. Which at least finally distracts Junmyeon from the argument he's been mentally constructing all afternoon. 

"Is Chanyeol the one with the ears?" Zitao asks after Jongdae assures Junmyeon on his behalf that he wouldn't touch him either. Junmyeon feels a surge of affection for Zitao distancing himself from the same member of the group. Jongdae, well. They can't all make good decisions. "Hyung's right." Zitao rubs soothingly at Junmyeon's undoubtedly tense neck. "We only like you."

Junmyeon does take that one literally and smiles. He feels a little ridiculous for letting himself get so worked up about it now, especially when it's eating into a rare evening that all three of them are able to spend together. "But he said we were boring. And that's not true," he adds just to get it out of mind. Because arguably the circumstances of this relationship are the most outlandish thing that straight A class prefect Junmyeon has ever done. 

Zitao just smiles and nuzzles in at his neck. He hears the grin when Jongdae quips, "Not all of us."

"I'm _not_ boring," Junmyeon protests. Jongdae tells him his sweater vest says otherwise, and through giggles Zitao obligingly sets about removing it. Jongdae's scooched up on the couch to lean in for a kiss before Junmyeon's arms are even fully free, and Zitao is right there with him on the other side. 

"Better." Jongdae backs up a little instead of kissing him again, tugging Junmyeon's collar open. He's fair with taking turns, after all, and Zitao's always going to be more interested in kisses than progressing things either way. 

If there's one trait all three of them share it's an intense determination — it's a little overwhelming sometimes when they unanimously set their minds to something. But, well, if Junmyeon's going to die from too many kisses it's a good way to go. This goes a little easier now they've spent so much more time together and learned how to read each other. Mostly. Zitao giggles when there's a bump of noses, leaning his weight into Junmyeon so he can tilt up to nudge his way into Jongdae's mouth instead. 

Jongdae kisses back the way he remembers Zitao likes to be kissed, and he figures he must be getting it right when Junmyeon responds along with him. They're weird, how they're intuitive that way, but Jongdae likes how Junmyeon is squirming, so whatever. 

This team effort is nice and all, but Jongdae soon looses interest in negotiating turns in favour of dropping his hands lower, leaving Zitao to swallow down the little sound Junmyeon makes in anticipation. Jongdae isn't exactly sure where this is leading until Junmyeon reaches to tug him back in closer by a belt loop, smiling up at him flushed and clouded. That's all the prompting he needs to get his hands back on him, this time with more intent. Or, well, that was what he'd set out for, at least. 

Junmyeon laughs at how much of a struggle Jongdae is having trying to unbutton his shirt with any kind of urgency. Zitao's unintentionally hindering the process by swaying them, and Junmyeon just leans back into it. Pouting, Jongdae glances back up to Zitao, unsurprised to find him watching on with lazy interest. Involved but distanced in the same moment, just where he likes to be. 

Zitao's looped his arms around Junmyeon's shoulders, nuzzling into his hair and at the warm tip of his ear. Now seems the appropriate time to establish how this is going to progress, though Jongdae can take a good guess. 

Zitao gives Jongdae a big, sweet smile when he notices him looking. 

"Are you joining us, little one?" Jongdae pouts a kiss towards him, and Junmyeon seconds the sentiment by skimming his fingers an inch higher at Zitao's inner thigh. It makes Zitao grin. Both of them do, the way they're looking at him — Junmyeon at his eyes, Jongdae blatantly into his lap. 

That's his prompt to leave them to it. "Pass," he replies as he gives Junmyeon one last tight squeeze around the shoulders. There's certain effects only Jongdae can get out of Junmyeon, but Zitao's always welcome to enjoy them. He's so cute when he gets all warm and hazy like this. "Leave the door open for me," Zitao says as he gives them a helping shove up off the couch. 

Ok. Jongdae makes a sound somewhere between agreement and confusion, hooking an arm around Junmyeon to help him to his feet. That's new. 

Junmyeon's teeth drag just a little at Jongdae's shoulder before he smiles there. "So he knows when we're available again," he explains as Zitao happily sidles into the warm spot they've left behind. Jongdae shrugs, then nods. Fair enough. Zitao is as Zitao does, and he looks like he's settling in for a nap. 

"I'll get cold though," Jongdae whines after a moment's thought, and again when Junmyeon just gives him a playful smack to get him moving. Zitao makes that up to him later, though, when he wriggles in between them to take advantage of them being indiscriminate cuddlers.


End file.
